The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an embedded stressor element for re-channel field effect transistors (nFETs) and/or p-channel field effect transistors (pFETs) that provides low resistance, while being capable of retarding dopant out diffusion. The present invention also provides a method of fabricating semiconductor structures that include the embedded stressor element.
Mechanical stresses within a semiconductor device substrate have been widely used to modulate device performance such as, for example, drive current. For example, in common silicon technology, the channel of a transistor is oriented along the {110} planes of silicon. In this arrangement, hole mobility is enhanced when the channel is under compressive stress in the film direction and/or under tensile stress in a direction normal of the channel, while the electron mobility is enhanced when the silicon film is under tensile stress in the film direction and/or under compressive stress in the direction normal of the channel. Therefore, compressive and/or tensile stresses can be advantageously created in the channel region of a p-channel field effect transistor (pFET) and/or an n-channel field effect transistor (nFET) in order to enhance the performance of such devices.
One possible approach for creating a desirable stressed silicon channel region is to form embedded SiGe or Si:C stressors (i.e., stress wells) within the source and drain regions of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device to induce compressive or tensile strain in the channel region located between the source region and the drain region. For example, it has been demonstrated that hole mobility can be enhanced significantly in p-channel silicon transistors by using an embedded SiGe stressor in the source and drain regions. For re-channel silicon transistors, it has also been demonstrated that the electron mobility can be enhanced by using selective Si:C in which C is substitutional.
Current state of the art CMOS technologies rely on the activation and in-diffusion of source and drain dopants into the perimeter of the channel by high temperature processing steps, most commonly after embedded epitaxy and various ion implantation steps. Typically, a trade-off is reached between the sufficient dopant activation and minimized diffusion from the highly doped source and drain regions to form the active junctions. Mostly, the trade-off ends with a highly resistance junction which degrades transistor performance.